finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis Lazuli (item)
Lapis Lazuli , also called Lapis, is a recurring item in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Lapis Lazuli is an item and an Add-on that can be synthesized on disc 4 at Daguerreo, Black Mage Village, or in Memoria at Hades at the cost of 400 gil, an Ore, and a Dead Pepper. It can also be found in a crack on the Lost Continent by using a Dead Pepper there (x41), behind the fountain during the 2nd visit to Alexandria, or by giving a Friendly Feather Circle a Moonstone. It teaches the abilities Ability Up and Accuracy+, and when used as an item, will restore HP equal to the number of Lapis Lazulis in the player's inventory x100. The more Lapis Lazulis in the player's inventory, the more powerful Ark's Eternal Darkness becomes according to the following formula: : Eternal Darkness attack power = 106 + No. of Lapis Lazulis Final Fantasy XI Lapis Lazuli is a synthesis item used to make Igqira Weskit, Kilij, Lapis Lazuli Earring, Lapis Lazuli Ring, Qiqirn Hood, Silk Cuffs, and Silken Cuffs. It can be obtained from the "Inside the Belly" quest. It can be bought for 1,676 - 1,937 gil from Bornahn in Al Zahbi, Carmelide in Bastok Markets, Teerth in Bastok Markets, Visala in Bastok Markets, and Adelflete in Lower Jeuno. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Lapis Lazuli is a low-ranked Blue Gemstone that can be Scavenged from Sparkling Stone on Tormelados, Isle of the Megalith and Tswarra, Isle of the Lost or bought at the Sky Saloon in Chapter 6 for 2137 gil (5% discount). It can be used to craft Silver Staff, Rime Wand, Ice Lance, and Rigel. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lapis Lazuli is a Quest Item found in a hedge outside the inn in Reveler's Quarter in Yusnaan between 19:00 and 04:00. It is used as part of the "Seeing the Dawn" canvas quest. Final Fantasy XIV Lapis Lazuli is a type of gem used by Goldsmiths to craft various low-level jewelry for healers. Dissidia Final Fantasy Lapis Lazuli is a trade accessory that provides Luck +4 when equipped. It can be obtained from the Invincible Course in the Duel Colosseum or from the shop by trading 2,000 gil and Hi Elixir x3. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Lapis is a gem dropped by Buffohelm, Cowpel, Jack Lantern, Garm, Nue, Batterfly, Huginn, Mandragora, Freki and Geri, Iron Golem, and Rattatox. Gems can be sold to earn money, or they can be used to learn new abilities on the characters' crowns, or used to boost the characters' equipment in a shop in Urbeth. The further the player enhances their crowns or equipment, the more and rarer types of gems are required. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Lapis are gems that serve as the premium currency. They are used for expanding the player's inventories (many of which start at 50), summoning new Vision units to the party, and continuing a battle in the event of a game over. Lapis may be received upon clearing a story area, as well as each time the player moves up a rank, or as a Login Bonus for specified days in a given month. They can also be purchased at the in-game store in exchange for real money. "Lapis" is also the name given to the central world. Etymology Category:Field items